The In Between
by Prnyctina1091
Summary: A story written like a script. While Barry lies in a medically induced coma, Iris talks to her Father. (hard to read/formatting issues)


Hey so I wrote this story in my script writer but this website doesn't take pdf's so i converted it to a doc and it looked nice in there but then I uploaded it here and yeah...I love writing scripts and I was hoping I could do that here but I can't so I won't try again. I didn't want to lose this story though so I'm just going to upload it, as is. If anyone has questions or concerns regarding the story (or even just confused because of the format) hit me up or comment. I hope you all enjoy this.

P.S. I love this stupid show so much.

* * *

Screenplay

INT. STAR LABS MEDICAL CENTER-NIGHT

IRIS sits in a chair besides BARRY'S hospital bed. She pulls her legs up to her chest and hugs them. Monitors BEEP.

JOE (O.S.) How's sleeping beauty?

Iris turns to watch her father as JOE enters the room. Barry's chest rises and falls.

IRIS

Still breathing...So that's good.

JOE

Leave it to Barry to fall into a

coma twice in his life.

Iris glares at her father.

IRIS

That's not funny, dad.

She rests her chin on her knees.

JOE

He'll be fine. He woke up last

time. He'll wake up this time. He's

the Flash, sweetie.

Iris stares at Barry.

IRIS

It's not fair though. I thought

we'd never have to do this again.

Iris lets go of her legs. Her feet hit the floor with a

THUD.

IRIS (CONT'D) He's a superhero now...

Iris stops a tear from falling as she wipes at her eye.

JOE

He's still human, Iris.

Iris takes Barry's motionless hand into her own.

IRIS

I get that. It's just...It's scary

to care about someone so much and

then lose them.

Iris intertwines her fingers with Barry's.

IRIS (CONT'D)

I can't lose anymore people in my

life. You remember the first time Barry

was in a coma…

Joe sits at the bottom of Barry's bed.

JOE

Vividly.

IRIS

This is the worst deja vu ever.

Joe watches Iris as she stares at Barry.

JOE

He know you love him?

Iris is startled from her reverie.

IRIS

What? Of course he knows.

Joe purses his lips and stares down Iris.

JOE

Are you sure about that? I bet

he doesn't remember that he was your

first boyfriend.

Iris lets go of Barry's hand and sits back in her seat.

IRIS

Ha Ha, very funny dad.

Joe moves closer to Iris, stunned.

JOE

I don't think he knows

how much you love him. Hell, had he

not been in that coma, you and

Eddie would never have gotten

together.

IRIS Don't say that...

JOE

You need to be honest with Barry.

Be honest with yourself, Iris.

Iris avoids her father's intense gaze.

IRIS

What's that even mean, dad? I love

Barry. And I loved Eddie. When

Barry went into that coma, how

hopeful were we in the beginning?

Joe sits back and listens to Iris.

IRIS (CONT'D)

How many nights did we spend in

that hospital room, just...just

waiting for something to happen.

For him to wake up.

Iris looks at Barry.

IRIS (CONT'D)

I never needed to date anyone when

Barry was around. He was my best

friend and we did everything

together. But then he almost died.

And we never even spoke about _us_.

Iris-

JOE

IRIS

No. He had our entire lives to tell me he loved me.

JOE

So did you. Do you really thing

Barry's the type of guy to just

talk about his feelings?

Iris rolls her eyes.

IRIS

Why do I have to be the one to tell him? Why is it my fault that Barry never said anything? If Barry's so smart, why did he wait so long?

Iris stares at her father, awaiting his response.

JOE

You guys are meant for each other.

Iris leans forward, her elbows resting on Barry's bed.

IRIS (whispering)

I know that now.

Joe stares at Iris, his mouth agape.

IRIS (CONT'D)

They say the happiest relationships

start as friendships...I just...

Iris takes Barry's motionless hand in her own.

IRIS

It's not fair. Loving Barry means

constantly worrying about his well

being.

Joe reaches over to take Iris and Barry's hands under his own.

JOE

That's true for every relationship.

Loving someone is just a nicer way

of saying you're scared constantly

for them. Worried about them.

Iris looks up at her father.

IRIS

(tears welling up in her eyes)

Daddy...what do I do?

Joe gets up from his chair and pulls Iris into a hug. She reciprocates.

JOE

It's okay, sweetie.

Iris sobs into Joe's jacket.

IRIS

Should I keep waiting for him?

JOE

Would you rather wait for someone

else?

Iris pulls away from her father to look up at him. She turns to face Barry.

IRIS No...It's always been Barry...hasn't it...

JOE

Been saying it for years.

Iris playfully punches her father. She lets him go and sits down, besides Barry. The hospital Monitors BEEP.

INT. COMPUTER LAB-NIGHT

CISCO watches the West-Allen family from his security monitor. CAITLIN eats a bag of chips.

CAITLIN

Do you think Barry has any idea

that Iris is totally in love with

him?

CISCO Nope. No idea.

CAITLIN That's a shame.

CISCO

She's right though. Barry's

supposed to be smart. You'd think

he'd figure that one out a long

time ago.

CAITLIN

Maybe it has something to do with

him being late all the time?

Caitlin offers Cisco the bag of chips. He chuckles as he takes one.


End file.
